Twilight 25: Round Seven
by purelyamuse
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots written using the Twilight 25 Round Seven prompts. POV and ratings are posted with each entry. No specific pairings, though most are Jake/Bella and Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 01. ****Blood is thicker than water.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob  
Rating: K**

**A/N: Breaking Dawn**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

Bella's been out for two days. They guard her round the clock. It makes no sense. She's a corpse, but her heart beats fast like moth wings. Sometimes it's like the only noise in the house. Bloodsuckers don't even breathe. It's eerie as hell. They don't have to pretend here, so they don't. Not for my sake. Never for my sake.

Renesmee doesn't pretend anything. She's too innocent to even think about pretending.

Nessie sits on the barstool, talking with her grandmother, Esme. Perhaps someday Esme'll be my mother-in-law. This is my new family, my blood. This is jacked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 02. ****'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Leah  
Rating: T**

**A/N: New Moon**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

Jake's in the water with the guys. I'm stuck on the beach with Leah.

"You regret it?" she asks.

"What?"

"Loving a bloodsucker."

"No."

"He left you."

"Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

"Jake's in love with you. You're an idiot."

"He could leave me, too."

"He'd do anything for you. I _know_."

"He could imprint and leave. Or don't you remember that part of your life?"

"And they say I'm a bitch."

Jake jogs up the beach, shaking out his hair. "Just ignore her. Except for the true parts."

"What true parts?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 03.** **Good things come to those who wait.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jake/Bella**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: New Moon**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

Jake holds down the toaster lever. "It's finicky."

"I don't care if it's toasted."

"It has to have melted butter and jam, or what's the point?"

"To quench hunger?"

"You don't enjoy food. I see the way you eat without tasting." He skillfully butters my toast, setting it on the table. "Good things come to those who wait."

I take a bite, keeping my eyes on his. Holy crow. So good. I don't know how he does it; he always knows what I need. Maybe he's right: good things come to those who wait. I wonder how long he'll wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 04. ****Do as I say, not as I do****  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Missing weeks between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

**"****Bella, stop. Don't kiss me there."**

**"****Why not? You kissed me there yesterday."**

**"****It's not the same."**

**"****Why?"**

**"****Because I can't deal with you kissing me there."**

**She gives me that pout and puts her hands in prayer pose,**** like I'll give in. I probably will, but I shouldn't. I don't trust my control.**

**"****Can't you just . . . do as I say, not as I do?"**

**"****I am not three."**

**"****I am aware of that fact."**

**"****Are you?"**

**I nod.**

**"****Then prove it. Lie back down."**

**"****You're gonna get yourself killed."**

**She smiles and crawl****s down my body.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 05. ****No pain, no gain.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob and Quil  
Rating: K**

**A/N: New Moon.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Wednesday in LA**

"Okay, ten more," Quil says.

"I did ten more. _You_ do ten more. You have less muscle than me."

"Yeah, but you're trying to get the girl."

He's right, and I gotta start somewhere. Like my biceps.

"Come on! Ten More!" he shouts like a coach.

"You're an idiot!"

"Yeah, well, I'm your only friend left." The garage grows silent as we think of Embry off with Sam somewhere. And then: "Now come on! No pain, no gain!"

I lift the twenty-five pound weights, starting again, the burn quieting my mind and focusing my heart on a brown-eyed, broken girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 06. ****Don't bite the hand that feeds you.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Pack  
Rating: T**

**A/N: New Moon. Jacob POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Wednesday in LA**

"Gross. I hate nuts. Can't you make any without?" Paul whines.

"Sam likes them." Emily plates the muffins.

"Why does it all have to be about Sam?"

"Because he's my fiancé."

"Imprinting blows."

Paul's irritating. I didn't like him before; I don't like him now.

"You don't want nuts? Fine." Emily dumps our breakfast into the trash. Paul rises, charging toward her, pissed.

He's mad hungry, I guess. We all are.

"Get the hell away from her!" Sam bellows.

"I just want a nut-free muffin."

Sam picks one out of the trash and chucks it outside. "Fetch!"

That shit's funny.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 07.** **Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Eclipse. Edward POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Wednesday in LA**

"I can't believe he did that. It was mouth rape. I want to rip his tongue out and drag it through the mud." The image is surprisingly comforting and comical all at once. "I just stood there. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't force him to budge an inch. My poor hand; it'll take forever to heal."

"He shouldn't have kissed you."

"No duh, Edward." I love when her age shows.

"You know what they say . . . fools rush in."

"Yeah, and angels just incapacitate your car." She glares and turns away.

I hate Jacob Black.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 08.** **Youth is wasted on the young.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Charlie/Billy  
Rating: K**

**A/N: New Moon. Charlie POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Wednesday in LA**

Jake chases Bella, the surf lapping at their feet. He catches her, twirling her around and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Can you imagine what we could do with that energy?" I pop open a beer, handing it to Billy.

"I wouldn't waste it on this beach if I were them."

"Yeah, right. You spent hours on this beach chasing Sarah around. That wasn't much different than these boneheads."

"You calling my son a bonehead?"

"Sure am."

"You know your daughter's a whiny brat, right?"

"Yep. Don't forget depressed, too."

"Teenagers are stupid."

"So stupid."

"I miss it."

"Me, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 09. ****Practice makes perfect.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: K+**

**A/N: Human.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Wednesday in LA**

"You're disabled when you flirt," Jess says, leaving me to close by myself.

I should be pissed, but I'm not because he comes every night, and I practice with him.

The door chimes, and his smile is mine.

"You got something sweet for me?"

"If you've got a tip for me."

"I always do." He pulls out his wallet, rifling through it as I make his favorite ice cream creation.

My fingers graze his when we exchange dessert for payment.

He smirks before slipping out the door. He's left me with a five and his number.

Jess can suck it.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 10. ****Curiosity killed the cat.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Quil/Embry  
Rating: K+**

A/N: Eclipse. Jacob POV.

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

I sniff Quil. "Why do you smell like cat piss?"

"Embry took me for a run."

That explains it.

"You went for a run and then took a nap in a pile of pissed-on blankets?"

"No."

"We patrol tonight; I'll find out."

"It might be better to see it personally," Embry says.

They exchange a look, laughing.

When I see it, I'm baffled. Quil bats at a cat, it pisses on him, and he eats it. When asked about it, he says, "The cat was curious. So was I."

He grins, like it's the coolest thing ever.

Wolves are weird.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 11.** **When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Bella  
Rating: K**

**A/N: AU New Moon. Jacob POV. Married Jake and Bells.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

"But you like when they give hugs and kisses."

She rolls her eyes. "I like when they're asleep."

"Me, too." I grin, taunting her.

"I'm serious. They never leave me alone. I can't read or shower or pee. They come banging on the door."

"But they do that cute knock." I'm reaching, I know.

"Stop trying to make it better. It's not going to get better."

"What do you want me to say? Just wolf out and take a piss in the woods."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine."

She marches outside.

A minute.

Two.

"Jake? Can you bring me toilet paper?"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 12.** **Once bitten, twice shy.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Bella  
Rating: T**

**A/N: AU New Moon. Edward never returns. Jacob POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: LJ Summers**

This argument is old, but I can't give up.

"Why are you denying this?"

"I'm terrified. The guy I loved left me; what's so hard to understand?"

"That love wasn't mutual if he left you. I know that's an awful thing to say, but think about it."

"I don't care about Edward. You could leave me. You!"

"I wouldn't. Promise."

I pull her into my arms, crushing her to me. "You could imprint," she whispers.

"At least if it happens, you'll know I love you. Because I do. I love you."

"Okay."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

Lips collide.

Argument over.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****13.** **The grass is always greener on the other side.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward. Jake/Ness.  
Rating: K**

**A/N: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

Ness stirs chicken noodle soup – Jake's favorite. He's in the living room, holding Gabriel. His eyes crinkle in the corners as he smiles at his son.

Gabriel wails, and Ness comes to Jake's side to take the baby.

I watch in awe at this new family. It's foreign to me. I never had this. And I never knew I wanted it until now.

"Ready?" Arms around me. Small kiss on my neck.

"One more minute."

"He's beautiful. So tiny." Jake tickles the baby's toes.

"He's ours," Ness says.

_Ours._ The word echoes inside my aching mind. I could've had this.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****14.** **A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Pack  
Rating: K**

**A/N: Breaking Dawn. Jacob POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

They've been nonstop. I don't care who's saying what. I want them to shut up.

"We need you."

"We can't do this without you."

My paws rip a path ahead of me, blazing a trail through Washington.

"She's just a girl."

"Leave him alone. He loves her."

"You're such a girl."

"And I know what it's like to have your heart ripped out by someone you love."

Silence descends, giving me some peace until a scene unfolds: Bella hand-in-hand with her leech. I run harder, faster, lungs burning. My heart drums inside me. At least I know it still works.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****15.** **Fight fire with fire.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Cullens  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Eclipse. Edward POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

"She hasn't kissed me in a week. I don't know what I did."

"Maybe it's because you get her wired, then pfft," Alice says.

"That's mean," Rose says.

"I'm protecting her."

"You're an idiot." Emmett doesn't look up from his video game.

"Jasper, got anything helpful to add?"

"When you two are in this house, the sexual tension is out of control. I always have to leave."

"And find me." Alice winks.

"Maybe she's playing hard to get," Esme chimes in.

"Fighting frigidity with frigidity." Not Carlisle, too.

"I'm not frigid."

They're all laughing.

That night I prove them wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****16.** **Mind over matter.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

**A/N: Breaking Dawn. Bella's a vampire. Bella POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

He bends over, picking up Ness's crayons, flaunting his ass. It's mine.

He reaches, getting a book off the shelf, shirt riding up, showing off his stomach. Must lick.

He's at a deer's throat, sucking its life force, lips parted. I'd rather they were on me.

In bed.

"Better today?"

"Ha!"

"Show me."

I do.

"You're a pervert."

"I have always been this way."

"How did you wait?"

"Distractions?"

"Good thing I kept things PG, or you would've dropped out of school."

"I'd have been fine."

"You're an addict."

"Shut up; get naked."

"Addict," he whispers, lips against my throat.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****17.** **To err is human; to forgive, divine.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M**

**A/N: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella Post Vampire. Edward POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

A vase shatters near me. "You didn't tell me how hard—"

"You'll get through this. It just takes time."

She sobs tearlessly. "That's just it. I don't want anymore time. I'm devastated. You never should've—"

"I'm sorry, but I don't regret changing you."

"I was a child."

"I'd waited so long."

"You selfish asshole!"

"We have forever together."

"My dad's dead!"

"He was ninety-three. What can I do?"

"Nothing."

"_Forever_, Bella. You have to forgive me."

"And you have to give me space. Start right now."

I do as she asks, allowing her to grieve her father's passing.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****18.** **Patience is a virtue.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/ Bella  
Rating: K**

**A/N: Human.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

"Go say 'Hello.'"

"I can't just say 'Hello.' She doesn't know me."

"That's why I said say 'Hello,' not 'Hey, I've loved you for three years.'" Garrett shoves my shoulder, and I stumble forward toward the desk clerk–the beautiful brunette with the shy eyes that speak to me.

"Ahem." Awkward staring. Eyelashes fluttering. "Hi. I'm Edward. You're Bella."

"Uh huh."

"I've been coming here a long time, and I thought, maybe, if you want, we could, um—"

"Yes, definitely."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

I amble to Garrett.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"No idea, but she's willing."

"Man, you're pathetic."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****19. ****Out of sight, out of mind.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Jacob  
Rating: T**

**A/N: New Moon AU. Edward never returns. Bella POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Susan Q**

I thought four years away would get him out of my mind.

I was distracted, educated, had boyfriends. None of them could rival _him_.

My truck rumbles, tires crunching over gravel. The creak of the garage door catches my attention. Then I'm running. He's running.

Arms around me. Feet off the ground. Warmth flush against me.

_Jake. _

Feet back to earth. Hands on my cheeks. Eyes looking into mine.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Deal."

"I'm serious."

"Me, too. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

A kiss. Years apart seem like nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****20.** **The bigger they are, the harder they fall.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Charlie/Billy  
Rating: T**

**A/N: New Moon. Charlie POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Wednesday in LA**

During the commercial break, Billy asks, "Bella any better?"

"Not really. I hope that jerk-off never comes back."

"Me, too. You have no idea."

"Yeah, and I hope Jake steps up his game. I saw her smiling the other day when they were on the phone. _Smiling_."

"Smiling's good."

"You know, on second thought, I hope Edward comes back and she's aced school and is a famous author."

"With big boobs," Billy adds.

"Hey, now," I say, laughing.

"And she's married to Jake." Billy holds out his beer, and I clink mine to his.

We have to toast to that.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****21. ****Two's company, three's a crowd.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Jake  
Rating: M**

**A/N: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Susan Q**

"I thought she'd never sleep. I read three books." Jake's exhausted, eyes bloodshot. Ness's been sick.

"Thanks, Jake," I say.

"Sure, sure."

"Now go home," Edward says.

"Tell me how you _really_ feel."

"She's thinking it, too; she just won't say it."

"How do you know what she's thinking?"

He doesn't want to know.

"I know what she's thinking because two seconds ago my lips were on hers, and my hand—"

"Gross. Okay. I'm going."

"Bye, Jake," I say pleasantly.

"Please wait until I'm _gone_ gone. I have good hearing."

"Then run!" Edward barks.

It's gonna be good tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****22.** **Ignorance is bliss.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Renesmee  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Post Breaking Dawn. Jacob POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Susan Q**

"Why didn't they tell me?" Tears break free.

"They wanted this to be natural."

"_Nothing_ about me is natural!"

"Does it change how you feel about me?"

_Please say no._

"I don't know." My stomach plunges deep. "Why didn't _you_ tell me? You're supposed to be—"

"I didn't want you to doubt my feelings. Dammit, this is everything to me. It's—you're—_everything_."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because of the imprint you can't. You can trust yourself. You had a choice. So there's just one question—do you love me?"

Her eyes track mine; she nods.

She's chosen.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****23.** **The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Charlie/Edward/Bella/Jake  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Breaking Dawn AU. Charlie POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service:**

She's cold and hard—not my daughter.

"Edward!" He's down the stairs, lightning fast. "What the hell did you do? Where's Bella?"

"It's me," she says.

I shake my head.

"That baby. Who's child? What's happening?"

"Jake," Bella calls. "I need help."

Jake's dragging me by the wrist, making me sit on the couch. I can't breathe, can't think.

"Chief, they're freaks, but that's Bella. She's just—"

"I did what I had to," Edward says. "I never meant to hurt her."

"And the road to hell is paved with good intentions!" I stand, sprinting out of this horror movie.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****24.** **The darkest hour is just before dawn.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Bella  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Eclipse. Jacob POV.**

**Emergency Beta Service: Wednesday in LA**

"How could you agree?"

"I love him."

"You love me, too."

"You're not even offering me anything."

"You want a marriage proposal? We're kids. Kids don't propose, don't get married unless they're expecting—which you can never experience if you go through with this. I can give you that. Later."

"Why are you doing this?" She's in tears now. Good.

"Because I have to. I have to stop you, and because I want this—you and me. You want an offer? Kiss me. Right here. Right now."

We're side by side. If she'd just turn her head . . .


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****25.** **If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.**

**Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob  
Rating: T**

**A/N: New Moon. Jacob POV. **

**Emergency Beta Service: Rags**

"I don't know what Bella's thinking," I babble, sitting beside Mom's grave. "She was ready to kiss me, and then . . ." I tug at my hair, screaming. I want to rage, destroy something. Destroy _him_.

Unable to keep the wolf within, I run, phasing before I hit the forest.

Bella should be with me.

My paws pound the wet earth, my mind stirring with memories.

She's in my room doing homework, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Her hand in my hair as I drift to sleep.

Her eyes pierce mine. She's leaning in.

I can't give up. I won't.

**A/N: Special thanks to any of my girls who preread for me. You're all the bomb. Thanks to Emergency Beta Service. They are quick and awesome and know their stuff. Thanks to Twilight Twenty-Five for giving me awesome prompts and sending me a quick, do-able challenge. Writing exactly 100 words was difficult but quite a lesson in succint-ness. Which I needed. So yay! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed and tweeted me regarding my drabbles. It's been fun. See you soon on the blog or with a new story. Overpass should be your way shortly-possibly within the month. Purely**


End file.
